Tiny Little Pieces
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: She didn't know. She knows now. She wishes she never knew. Wal&Art, Spitfire


**Title**: Tiny Little Pieces  
**By**: Xmarksthespot  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own YJ  
**Words**: 760+  
**Note**: I had originally prompted this on YJ anon meme, but no one filled it, so I decided to try to fill it myself.  
**Triggers: **Miscarriage

******X-X-X-**

" – _would've happened regardless of – "_

Walls surrounding – blank, empty.

Chatter (noise, whispers, voices) fill room.

Salty.

Taste of salt.

Not eating, not chewing, not drinking – nothing with salt.

" – _didn't know about – "_

Hand on shoulder, soft, soft hands. Soft skin. Like soft, _newborn_ skin.

Words of comfort. Meaningless, useless, _don't want to hear_.

A hug.

" – _in bed rest for a day or two – "_

Two hugs.

" – _should be fine after that – "_

Not fine. No, not fine at all. Never fine.

Ever.

Still taste salt. Salty water. Tears. Tears from eyes – tired, exhausted eyes.

Won't sleep, _can't_ sleep, not without nightmares.

Green blocking view. Green skin, Martian skin. M'gann talking, smiling, being _clueless_. Now saddening, sympathizing, but still talking.

" – _dinner soon and – "_

Don't see green. Kitchen loud – M'gann cooking. Making spaghetti. Spaghetti: noodles, meatballs, sauce. Tomato sauce. Tomatoes. Red. Red like roses, like rosy_ cheeks_.

Alone now. No one in room. Silence. No screaming, no yelling, no crying anymore. No more crying. No crying at night, no soothing, no whispering, never singing _lullabies_.

Turning head. Room is lit. Bright, bright lights. Glaring lights. Lights should be off. Off and never on – need darkness. Need to hide. Hide and never return.

Closing mouth; no more salt. No more salt on tongue. Face still wet. Pillows behind body. Blankets on bed. Pillow and blankets to wipe tears. Wipe away sadness.

Sadness still here.

Sadness needs to go. Go and leave and be forgotten – can't forget. Too painful. Hurts too much. Want to scream, need to scream, _can't_ scream.

Hands shaky. Touch chest – _boom, boom, boom_. Heart is crying too. Touch belly: flat, too flat. _Supposed_ to be flat.

Lay down. Wrap around in blankets. Wrap so it's not cold. Should be warm, warm in blankets and _booties_ and _mitts_ and _hats_.

Curl arms and legs. Tight, tight ball on bed. Ball like basketball, like soccer ball, like baseballs, scattered in the _backyard_. Backyard – hedges, gardens, _ding, ding, _ice cream truck, fairy crowns, toy cars, laughter, crying, cheering, knee scrapes and kisses.

Gone.

Didn't happen.

Never real.

Can't sleep. Turn in bed. Rotate body. No one in room, no noise outside room. No one talking. Supposed to be talking. Supposed to be _loud_.

Door opens, don't turn body. Don't know who's there. Who's there? No one important. Don't move. No need to move. Lie still.

Arms around body. Strong arms. Big, strong arms. Arms that carry small _bundle_. Arms that swing in the middle of the night. Patting on back, waiting for _burp_. Arms: comforting arms.

"_Hey, beautiful."_

Someone important. Really important. Too important. Can't turn, won't turn – don't _want_ to turn. Can't face him. _My fault, my fault_. Can't see green eyes – will be ashamed. Ashamed at mistake. Ashamed at result.

Still being held. Warm. Comfort. Shouldn't be comforted. Don't deserved to be comforted.

Let go. Need to let go. Stop holding.

Kisses. Lips on back of head. On neck. Soft lips – should be on top of _smaller_ head.

Salt again. Taste salt, never ending salt.

Finally turning. Turing and seeing. Red hair. Pale skin. Freckles. So many freckles. _It_ would've had freckles. Smiling. Not a happy smile. Green eyes. Glassy eyes. Tearing eyes. Sad eyes.

Hands let go of blanket. Clutch. Clutch onto comfort. Hold onto other life in room. The _only_ other life in the room.

Mouth opens. No voice. Need voice. Mouth is too dry. Dry mouth, dry like weather in _seven _months.

Staring. Blinking. Thinking. _Finally_ thinking. Know what to say: _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry._ Doesn't say it. Not saying it.

Close eyes. Remember nights. Beautiful night. First night together. Starry night. Same stars two months later. Two months later was last night. Last night – so much blood. Blood and pain and _everywhere_.

Delicate hands. Hands not used in action. Not calloused, not like feet. Hands move hair away from face. Owner of hands smile. Smiling again. Always smiling.

Can't smile.

Voice found. Voice will shatter smile. Shatter like own heart is right now. Millions of pieces – hard to put back together. Not sure _if_ it can be put back together.

Close mouth. Swallow. Open up cracked, dry lips again. Have to tell him. Need to tell him. Must tell him.

Look at him. At those eyes. Green like the walls. _Gender neutral_ colour. Don't know gender; _won't_ know gender.

Doesn't exist anymore. Tiny little thing, never growing big or growing up. No rosy cheeks, no blond hair, no freckles, no crying, whining, laughing, smiling, talking, walking. Not there.

One person in room knows of its short lived life.

Now two.

"I lost our baby."

******X-X-X-**

Please review - I'd really like your input.

Note: I really wanted this story to be filled with broken, choppy sentences - kind of like how Artemis is feeling. Also wanted to include little images of _what could have been, _because I think (not from experience) that with most women (and sometimes men), the moment you find out you're pregnant, all of these images flash through your mind of what your child could be and what their life could be like, along with how you (and/or your significant other) could raise him or her - you essentially wish for the best life for them because that's what matters most. Unfortunately for some people, like Artemis, not all of these wishes will come true.


End file.
